Naruto: A new Shinobi Art
by TheOneAndOnly650
Summary: By the time a shinobi becomes a chunin they have a general idea of which shinobi arts they want to follow and develop. The main three being Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, and Genjutsu. Of course, there are others but they are not widely accepted due to their limited versatility. Naruto notices this and develops the world's first supporting shinobi art. #TechNinja#ChakraPushedToTheLimit


Summary: By the time a shinobi becomes a chunin they have a idea of which shinobi arts they want to follow and develop. The main three being Ninjutsu, Taijutsu and Genjutsu. Of course there are others but they are not widely accepted due to their limited versatility. Naruto notices this and develops the world's first supporting shinobi art. #TechNinja#ChakraPushedToTheLimit

Chapter 1:

Why is everything so inefficient?

It was a normal day for the village named Konohagakure. The world's dominant military power who has won every great shinobi war so far. It was warm, with a slight breeze making it bearable for most of the occupants with the exceptions of foreigners.

If you asked anyone in the world about what Konoha's greatest feature is most would answer with the Hokage monument. The village itself is attached to a great mountain in which they decided to carve the faces of their leader, the hokage in. Their faces etched into the heart of their very foundation of the village, a symbol that they are always watching over.

If anyone looked close enough on the monument they could see a small speck. Now this isn't abnormal as the monument is quite the attraction for temporary residences but the person causing the speck is anything but normal.

Gazing across the village was a 8 year old boy. He stood at 3'9, at an astonishingly low 38 pounds. He also had Blonde locks and deep blue eyes that held a presence of maturity that most adults held. His body lithe, not from stretching or genetics but from the fact that he was basically starved by his own home. Bruises covered his body, some black and purple while others just inflamed and puffed to an unreasonable size.

It was no secret that the boy was in some way abused. Hell, you would have to be blind to not see how badly his physical state is. One could only imagine how fucked up he is mentally after everything he had been through.

'Ugh, how can they go about their day like that. Every time he steps energy is wasted by overswinging his arms. That lady right there with her kids crying is taking the wrong approach to settle them down. Also doesn't that traveling vendor know that trying to sell trout in Konoha for that cheap of a price is sub optimal? He could definitely get away with raising the price by at least 50 Ryo a pound ' Naruto thought while spectating people far below him.

I know i'm weird alright? Lots of people whisper behind my back saying that I am. Now, there is a reason I am weird that not even I can explain. In the simplest term I would say that I think differently than most.

How so? Well when your getting beaten into the ground by a mob of hateful villagers or crucified to a wall by you hands and feet you would be left either scared to death and sad or feel a unsatisfiable need to destroy things.

Now I know I am generalizing this but it is the most common cause and effect answer that I could think of. Now, the way I would react would be of anger. Not at the villagers for hating me for no reason but for their sorry excuse of an attempt to kill me.

If your going to do something so heinous as to kill me at least try your hardest and have a good plan. They kick and punch me when a well placed stomp to the head would finish their objective so much faster. They crucify me on a wall when a knife to the heart would do the job just as well.

Honestly watching them execute these half assed plans is a worse hell than the pain they put me through.

Looking at the receding sun I start making my way to my apartment in the slums. Finally making it into my apartment I lock the door and throw myself onto the musty old couch. My apartment ain't nothing special, just a single bedroom with a bathroom, kitchen and a small living room.

I ain't much for decorations so it's pretty bland, the walls a nice baby blue color with a few paintings jiji got for me. He said I should make it feel more… welcoming? For who? The drunkard's that com barging through my door every now and then?

He knows how shitty my life is but he still insist on me trying to let go of my resentment towards the people of this village. As if I could hate their ignorant asses, they are so stupid that they believe that I am the kyuubi. Like really? Do I look like a fucking mountain sized fox to you?

Dickheads, all of them. As if I wouldn't find out about the kyuubi being sealed into me when they literally whisperer demon child or kyuubi in my hearing range.

After confronting jiji about it he told me the truth about the beast residing in me. It was exhilarating, one thing in my life that I loved. A beast that had knowledge lost to the power of time all to me.

I asked him how to get in contact with the beast and he gave me an earful. That was 2 years ago, ever since then I have been trying in anyway possible to get in contact with it. So far none of the test have bore any results but I am not discouraged!

Other than that I have begin the attending the shinobi academy in a few month. It is the middle of june with the academy starting some time at the start of September. I could have started a few years ago like jiji offered but I already get so much shit from the adults of the village. It would be an inconvenience to have their children be jealous of how much better I am than them.

I got off the couch and sat on the floor in a criss cross position. I closed my eyes and began to try and clear my mind. After 10 minutes of trying I got up and shouted out of frustration.

"FUCK" I yelled while slamming my forearms on the couch making some dust to kick up. I began waving my hands in front of my face while coughing.

2 years… **2 god damn years** and I haven't made any progress? What was going on? I'm trying my hardest to clear my mind and… that's it!

I sat down and just leaned my weight onto the couch. I started breathing slower and glancing around the room. I closed my eyes and began taking longer breaths and exhales. I then began focusing on my finger tips touching the floor. I could feel the ruggedness of the carpet that they rest on. The slight breeze grazing on my hand from the open window in the kitchen.

I switched my focus on my feet, I could feel the rubber insoles supporting my feet. Their slight stickiness from overuse, the small divots made from digging my toes into them when running.

After appreciating the feelings for a minute I switched to my sense of hearing and began to listen to my surroundings. The old vintage clock that jiji got me tic tocing away never missing a beat. The window creaking from the window swaying it back and forth. The sound of vendors packing up for the day, making sure they lock their sho-

 ***BLACK OUT***

…

…

…

Where am I? Ah, another conundrum that Naruto had once again come face to face with. The last thing he remembered was enjoying the sounds and feelings of the physical world before he ended up in a … sewer? There were only two ways to go, left and right.

" **..."** a faint wind was heard from his left.

"What?" I said intelligently.

" **C..e h..e"** it said louder but still too soft to full hear.

"Say it one more time?" I replied again not moving an inch from the spot I originally stood.

" **GET OVER HERE YOU DEAF MOTHE- I mean, come here"** the agitated voice came through clear this time. I shrugged and made myself down the path the voice came from.

I was simply amazed at how high the roof was on the room I had entered. It was still a sewer, but the roof seemed to stretch forever and the room was wide. Really wide but still visible. I couldn't see the other end of the room. There was a giant metal gate with a tag in the middle that said seal on it.

…

OH MY NINSHU, I FOUND 'IT'

" **Yes you did boy not settle down. Your hurting my head"** the voice said before stepping out of the shadows behind the gate to show his marvelous stature. There in front of me stood the nine tailed fox. The demon who brought havoc upon my very village and basically was the reason my life was a living hell.

" **So boy do you hate me? I am the reason you are scorned throughout your village, the reason you were abused and basically cut to pieces! MUAHAHAHA"** the beast cackled at me.

I rose my left eyebrow before replying "mmmm nah, it's in the past. Nothing we can do about that but if you feel bad about it how about you answer me some questions huh?".

The beast face planted into the sewer water before regaining itself and started staring directly into my soul. It's eyes went flat before the fox laid on its back and began coiling its tail around on of its claws.

" **You know, you are the second weirdest human I have ever met in my life span and believe me, that is a pretty large margin to be ranked in"** the beast poked at me.

"Well, you are the weirdest beast I have ever met in my life span and believe me, you ain't ever leaving it" I replied before laying on the water and closing my eyes.

It nonchalantly asked **"Is that so huh?"** I nodded. We just laid there for a few minutes gathering our thoughts. I heard flesh hit flesh before hearing it say **"yosh, I got it. You pass. congratulations"** I didn't even have enough time to be confused as everything blacked out.

"Aghhh, my head" I groaned as I woke up. My back felt like shit because I fell asleep in an awkward position on the floor. I got up and cracked my poor back. I began recalling what I had just experienced.

Was it all a dream? Am I going crazy? Yeah, that's probably it.

" **Nope, you are most definitely not** **going crazy"** I heard the familiar voice in no specific direction. Almost like it were omnipresent.

"Hmm ok then, if I am not crazy then what is going on?" I said out loud.

" **One, just think what you want to say to me and I will hear it and second you can call me Death-sama"** the voice replied.

'... I ain't calling you that shit' I thought.

" **Now, I got some news to tell you. Congratulations! You are … not the container of the kyuubi!"** the voice said completely ignoring what I said with a bunch of sirens and birthday whistles going off.

'What do you mean I am not the container? Of course I am, that's why they all hate me. You are living proof!' I replied monotoned with a flat look on my face.

" **Pft kid, who are you going to believe? A bunch of ignorant nobodies or me?"** the voice asked in a rhetorical tone.

'Well considering I know nothing about you; your technically a nobody' I replied like a smart ass.

" **A nobody!? Kid, I am the shinigami! The god of death! Men and Women quaver before me as my powers are so overwhelming! The very oceans split when I walk through them! The sky's cry when I walk the earth! Th-"**

'Ok ok, that's enough. Now tell me what you want, I got stuff to do' I cut him off. I could literally feel the pout he was giving me.

" **Stupid kid, messing up my intro anyways as I was saying before you blackout *cough* pussy *cough* you have passed my test and for that I have bestowed to you a gift"** the now known death god finished.

'A gift you say? What gift?' I asked interested.

" **Look on your coffee table and you will find out. Anyways i'm tired, tata"** he finished before I could feel a click in the back of my head go off. I turned to the coffee table to find a box sitting on top of it.

Opening the box were a few books and a weird silver rectangular box with rounded edges. The books were titled as so

 **Computers: introduction to software and Hardware**

 **Absolute Beginners Guide to Computer basics**

And the book that would one day develop the world's first supporting shinobi art

 **The C Programming Language: Second Edition**

 **So, tell me how i'm doing so far? Boring? good? That I have shitty grammar? I don't know man, please let me know what I have done well, and what could be done better. This idea just came to my mind a few days ago and has been stuck there so I just had to get it down. I kind of rushed it since I have work tomorrow but I will probably go back and do a review of it when I can. The thought behind this series was the type of stuff you could do with chakra on a computer. For example instead of making an explosive tag by hand you could have a saved image of it and print it out with a some chakra infused ink. Or you could also have a computer help with chakra control. Naruto could make a program that converts the amount of chakra he outputs to a number and find the perfect number for each jutsu. Small stuff like that. Maybe he could use that same program to find out the limits of how much chakra can be used in each jutsu. Maybe he could use it to revolutionize the bingo books. He could make a whole database with live updating bounties and such pretty much making the whole bingo book thing useless. The possibilities are endless! Anyways enough rambling, hope you enjoyed! It's a slow start but it will start picking up in the next few chapters! Cya soon!**


End file.
